


Haunting Past

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The machines capture Derek and lock him away in an abandoned cistern with the bones of other humans that have died there and John finds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Past

**Title:** Haunting Past  
 **Author:** [](http://frmfuturetopast.livejournal.com/profile)[**frmfuturetopast**](http://frmfuturetopast.livejournal.com/)  
 **Claim:** Derek Reese/John Connor  
 **Prompt:** 01 Abyss  
 **Fandom:** The Sarah Connor Chronicles  
 **Rating:** PG-13/R (*sucks at rating things*)  
 **Word Count:** 904  
 **Summary:** The machines capture Derek and lock him away in an abandoned cistern with the bones of other humans that have died there and John finds him  
 **Notes/Warnings:** Incest, Slash

  
A groan escaped the soldier and his body felt like it was on fire. Pain shot through every nerve even as he made his eyes open. What he saw made bile rise in his throat. All around him were human remains. Bones of those that the machines had murdered. Trying to force himself up, he fell back and his hand slipped on a piece of bone and sliced into the palm of his hand. He needed to get out of there. Needed to… How long had he been down there? The soldier remembered the Terminator slamming into him, the T-1000 had taken on John’s form. Had… said things to him that he tried his damnedest not to believe. But each time he thought of John the T-1000s words popped into his head. Silence. Dead silence from above. Then he heard footsteps and he scrambled back into the farthest, darkest corner he could find.

The young man slammed the door open and bright light filtered into the abandoned cistern. But he didn’t see any sign of the one person he’d been looking for. They’d been looking for a good two and a half years. And he’d made sure that the Connors didn’t give up looking for Derek Reese. There was no way he could lose him. A part of him wondering if future!John felt the same way. Though he somehow doubted it. Then again there was a lot that he doubted when it came to his future self. “Derek?” But no sound came in response. Maybe he’d been wrong. Then he’d heard the sound and headed down towards it. Seeing human bones scattered along the floor made him want to be sick but he made himself move forward. Especially since Derek had to be found.

When he does find Derek, he takes him home and patches him up. Though as he does he notices the cuts, the marks that weren’t there before. Another tattoo like what one would get in prison. They’d marked him. _Damnit!_ John couldn’t believe that they hadn’t gotten there in time. Having a Terminator of their own should’ve made it easier. But it hadn’t. She hadn’t known shit. And because of that the one man he cared about was hurt and marked up. He’d make this right. Help him any way that he could.

**************

Derek heard screaming and he hadn’t yet registered that it was his own until he felt John shake him ever so gently and then wrap arms around him. Back home. That’s where he was and he must’ve dosed off even though he hadn’t remembered doing so. Jerking away from John, he stood up. It had been two weeks since he’d been rescued and every night he’d had the same nightmare. Terminators coming back to claim him. He couldn’t stand to be touched now. Didn’t want to be touched by anyone. Not even his own nephew. A man who’s touch used to mean so much to him. Now it was a touch that made his skin crawl.

“Derek.”

The tone was firm and it made him flinch. Every time he heard that voice he remembered what had been done to him. Remembered the T-1000’s words. It’s touch even as it wore John Connor’s face. The searing pain. Whenever he moved he could feel the faint pain. Phantom pain really but it was there. Something he couldn’t ever get rid of. Funny how it just added to the pain he’d gained from the future.

John sighed and wrapped his arms around Derek, keeping the older man pressed back firmly against him and kisses his shoulder. “I’m not them.” He whispers. “I wouldn’t ever hurt you. I won’t ever hurt you.” He was trying his best to be reassuring. Though he had a feeling all of it was falling on deaf ears. This was a lot harder than he originally thought. Not that he thought it would be easy.

“Let go, John.” He near growls. But the younger man wasn’t listening. No, he was holding him firmly and not letting go. That just made him struggle and try to pry the young Connor off o him but it wasn’t working. “Damnit, John! LET GO!” No matter how hard he tried the younger man wouldn’t. Eventually he got tired of trying and the tears came.

“I won’t hurt you.” John whispers before moving around so he could wrap his arms around Derek right. Soft comforting words spilled from his lips as he held the crying man. It was something he’d never seen the older Reese do but he needed it. Needed it so bad that he fell asleep and yeah… it was fun trying to get Derek back into bed. Kissing his temple, he sighs. “I won’t ever hurt you. Nor will I ever let you go. I’ll keep you safe. I love you.”

Derek barely heard any of those words but heard enough. And for once he trusted them. The arms that wrapped around him made him tense a moment before he remembered that this was John Connor. Not the T-1000. This boy loved him for him. Through all his faults… every flaw in his life. This was the man who would always protect him. Moving closer and curling up close against his chest, burying his face against the younger man, he finally let sleep take him completely.

After two years sleep finally came. And it came without it’s nightmares.  



End file.
